A Short Break
by Namii-ya
Summary: On their way to Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates, together with Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon and Momonosuke, encounter a new island. To Law's dismay, Luffy decides to proceed towards it. Law x Nami. Post-timeskip.
1. Chapter 1

ASB

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**A/N: **The story takes place between the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa Arcs. I apologize in advance if there's anyone you might find out of character; it's my first One Piece fic.

O O O

They were at it again.

Nami sighed as she gently put down the basket with freshly picked tangerines. She walked over to the happy group where she was once again exposed to the sunlight that couldn't reach her through the shades of her most beloved fruit trees.

"Oi, Nami! Look at this! I think I'm going to win today." She heard Luffy chuckle the moment she approached him.

"Eh?" She bent over behind him to sneak a glimpse at his cards, only to sigh afterwards. _'He's far from it.' _

"As if that's ever going to happen. You have too many cards, Luffy." Usopp comically waved his hand and placed a card on the table, waiting for Chopper's turn.

"Shishishi, exactly!"

Nami could just feel the excitement running through his laughter. She found herself smiling, wondering how long one could endure their captain's stupidity.

Franky grinned. "But Luffy, the point is to get rid of your cards."

The four pirates started bickering around the wooden table. Nami just shrugged it off and looked around the deck.

She spotted Robin, sitting quietly at another table not too far away, reading a book. Nami inwardly smiled when she glanced at the other side of the deck and found Zoro taking a nap, holding his swords close to his chest. Next to the swordsman she could hear Brook talking with Kin'emon and his son. They kept mentioning Caesar's name, the latter constantly yelling at them to untie him and let him go.

Nami stretched and found herself walking towards the kitchen where Sanji was preparing their afternoon tea.

Her actions, however, were stopped when a hand grabbed her forearm, causing her to flinch. "Nami-ya, could we talk for a bit?" The touch faded away when she spun around and made eye contact with the captain of the Heart Pirates.

"Ah, Torao-kun. What is it?" She blinked, having forgotten about his presence on The Thousand Sunny. Ever since Luffy agreed to their alliance back on Punk Hazard, Trafalgar Law has been sailing together with them in order to achieve their common goal—taking down one of the Four Emperors.

"It seems that a new island came into sight." He pointed to her Log Pose.

"W-what?" She swiftly raised her hand. Her eyes widened when she looked over at the third needle. He was right. The needle stopped its previous direction and changed drastically._ 'Does that mean a new island appeared out of nowhere? The needle isn't moving a lot though, meaning the island's magnetic waves aren't strong.' _She blinked twice and sighed in relief. The place couldn't be dangerous.

Nami turned her gaze towards Law. All of a sudden, embarrassment covered her features. _'Has he been staring at it while I wasn't paying attention?'_

As if reading her mind, he answered. "It caught my attention while you were talking to Straw Hat-ya."

She slowly nodded and glanced at her captain, who was still playing with the others.

"W-well," she stuttered, changing the subject. "As strange as this island seems to be, we don't have to worry about it. Our destination is led by the second needle. Luffy did after all choose—"

Realization dawned on Law about her next words and he tried stopping her, only to have Luffy interrupt her instead.

It was too late.

"Huh? There is an island around here?" Luffy stretched his head, his grin spreading when he reached them.

"E-eh, yes Luffy. But don't worry, it's not the one you—"

She broke off as Luffy moved his gaze from the Log Pose to her face, inches away from her frown. "Let's go here Nami!"

Law butted in. "The island's magnetic waves aren't strong," he added after a short pause, "so there's no reason for us to stop there Straw Hat-ya."

They could hear Usopp and Chopper storming off and heading in their direction. "Eh?! Did you mention a safe island?" Usopp looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Did you?!" Chopper repeated, imitating Usopp's facial expression.

The sniper grinned and held his hand under his chin. "I think you'd make a wise choice if we visit this island Luffy."

'_I'd also love a break.' _Nami nodded to herself.

"So, you're saying that this island isn't dangerous?" Luffy muttered and started thinking about it.

Law sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. They needed to go to Dressrosa. Another island would just waste their time. He also regretted not talking to their navigator about the matter at a greater distance from that idiot of a captain.

"Yosh! I decided." Luffy smiled and brought his head back to their playing table. "We're heading to this island, shishishi."

Law could only stare at the young captain. "Why?"

Luffy stared back at him and his grin soon reappeared. "What do you mean why? Because it's closer to us and I wanna see a new island already!"

Franky got up and struck his famous pose in front of the others. "_Super!_ I'm off to change the ship's course then. Nami, be sure to come and let me know about the new direction." She nodded in response as saw him go first.

Chopper and Usopp started dancing and singing happily around the deck. Knowing that they won't have to meet strong opponents for a while seemed to satisfy them. Luffy joined them as well, unaware of their reason.

"Huh? What's with all the noise?" Zoro's steps stopped when he reached and noticed the change of atmosphere.

"We're about to visit a new island," Robin chuckled, approaching them in time.

Soon, the rest arrived and started talking about their new destination. _'Great.' _Law looked away. _'Just Great.'_

"Yes!" Nami chirped._ 'So we are going to take a small break after all.' _Her gaze fixed on Law. He didn't seem too fond of their idea. She gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. _'Sorry.'_

The Heart Pirate captain eyed her, observing her discomforting features. He was about to open his mouth when the musician of the Straw Hat crew broke the short silence.

"I'm so excited about our next adventure that I can feel my heart beating faster." Brook stated seriously as he raised both of his hands. "Although I have no heart, yohohoho!"

His joke made Momonosuke laugh. The kid realized it and rapidly changed his expression to a stony one, thinking about his father's opinion.

"Luffy-dono, I suppose it is okay as long as we won't lose too much time on this island." Kin'emon admitted and looked over at him. "We still have to go to Dressrosa so I can save my friend!"

"Shishishi, of course."

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Please allow me this time to accompany you the moment we leave Sunny." Sanji started spinning around the deck after handing the two girls' tea.

Soon, the talking stopped and the Straw Hat Pirates went ahead to get ready for their new location. Whether it was a short break or a nuisance for them, they respected their captain's choice and went along with his orders.

Trafalgar Law could not understand their behavior. Why were they getting so fired up for a useless isle? He kept asking himself if it was a mistake to form this alliance. He covered his forehead with the tips of his right fingers and closed his eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

Good or bad, he knew he had to bear with it.

O O O

**A/N:** There you go. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

Your reactions, opinions or criticisms through reviews are always welcome.

As you can see, it's quite slow-paced and short. That's only because it is the first chapter.

Oh and in case anyone was wondering, the game that Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were playing is called Macau. It's pretty cool.

_Update:_ I was supposed to mention this in case anyone wondered about the cover for this story. I drew it a long time ago and posted it on my dA account. If you're interested to check it out, type the following link (replace the dot word with an actual dot and remove the spaces) **nami-ya dot deviantart** **dot com / art / Law-x-Nami-380891438**


	2. Chapter 2

ASB

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 2**

O O O

The weather was pleasant in that afternoon. Nami could feel the gentle breeze passing through her copper locks as she looked at the clear blue sky. She reminded herself to enjoy such moments before the climate would alter. New World wasn't the place where someone could expect usual changes of the weather. Luckily for her, Haredas taught her what she needed to know about it. Those two years had paid off well.

Her eyes drifted back on the deck when she heard Chopper's lively voice.

"I can see it," the reindeer shouted, causing Luffy to run towards him.

"Really? Let me see, Chopper." Luffy grinned at the little doctor who handed him the spyglass. "Oh, I can see it too!"

Nami could make out the piece of land as well. "Judging from its distance, we'll be there in approximately an hour." She heard their captain's enthusiastic words and smiled. Only Luffy could make a fuss over every detail regarding an island.

The navigator headed back to the only area of the ship covered with lawn. She sat on the wooden chair built around their foremast and checked her Log Pose once more. The needle barely moved. She was sure it meant no danger, yet she couldn't help but wonder if the island itself was stable.

"The fact that it appeared out of nowhere still bothers me," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

"This is New World woman. Nothing makes sense." Zoro's words cut in her thoughts. He studied her face for a second before he continued. "Get over it."

'_Has he been there the whole time?_' She caught his glance and sighed. He was right. Even if they had already travelled to places that were surreal to the ears of common villagers, from now on they had to deal with far greater difficulties.

She thought about what Zoro had said when she remembered his last words. "You'll have to pay me a ten thousand belly note for your attempt at ordering me around." She mentioned, giving him a sly smile.

"What?" He raised his voice. "You can't have me pay for that!" His glare sharpened when she got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Zoro, you don't have to pay me right now. Tomorrow will do." Nami winked and took off in the other direction.

The green-haired swordsman felt his right eye twitch. As much as he hated it, he was trying his best to let the matter go and accept her stubbornness. "That witch."

Worried or not, Nami still enjoyed annoying their swordsman.

O O O

"I yet cannot understand your choice Straw Hat-ya. You could have just waited a while longer." Law looked at his ally.

Luffy crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

The young pirate loosened his arms. "You never know how much meat an island can have Torao!" He pouted and looked away. "I thought you were smart."

Law could feel anger swelling within his body. However, he tried his best to accept the situation, even if it bothered him a lot.

"Just give up." A woman's voice could be heard from his left side. The surgeon turned his gaze to find Nami walking up to them.

"Luffy is always like this," she said.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled and rolled, facing the sea. "I've also got a feeling about this island."

The other two could only stare at his back. Nami knew it was silly to ask her captain what he had meant by that, yet she decided to go along with it anyway. "What kind of feeling Luffy?"

"A really good one." His stare fixed on the isle before he grinned. "We're here."

Law sighed and gazed at Luffy's back. For now he had to agree and delay his plans.

O O O

The crew had soon gathered around the lawn-deck. After a few moments, Nami was the first to talk. "Someone's got to stay on guard and keep an eye on Caesar."

Kin'emon took a step forward. "I will remain behind and take care of it." His son nodded and went beside him, willing to stay by his father's side.

"Okay." She nodded. _'It'd be for the best if two more accompanied them as well. If something happens to any of us, there should be someone available to come over in case the help is needed and not leave the ship empty either.'_ Nami thought while eyeing the rest of the crew.

"Brook, Sanji-kun. You two should also remain here. If we are to get lost by any chance, we will need your help. Speaking of which, you guys better pay attention to the Den Den Mushi."

"Of course Nami-san." Brook bent a little and pointed to her side. "Now may I see your pa—?"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he found himself on the other side of the deck, with a few broken bones. Chopper panicked and ran towards the skeleton.

"Hmph." She huffed, resting her hands on her hips.

"A-ah, but Nami-san, I was hoping I could accompany you and Robin-chan on this island." The blond chef peered at her and gave her a smile.

"Sanji-kun." Nami went over to him and held his hand. "Won't you be my hero and prove it to me by protecting our ship while I'm gone?"

His heart started beating faster at the sound of her gentle voice and he soon found himself helpless in front of her. "Anything for my Nami-swan!"

She let go of his hand and gave him a smile. "Thank you Sanji-kun."

The scene caused Trafalgar Law to raise an eyebrow. Were the Straw Hats that easy to manipulate? Or was the navigator replacing their leader's place?

"Now that we took care of that, let's go," Luffy said.

"Just a second Luffy, we also need to…" Her words trailed off as she saw his figure jumping out of the ship. _'That idiot.'_

"Wait for me Luffy!" Usopp ran after him. When he finally caught up with their captain he noticed something unusual.

"Eh, why does it look like this?" Luffy pouted, inspecting his surroundings.

Usopp nodded and scratched the back of his head.

The shore was built out of bricks. No sand could be felt under the sniper's shoes. Looking around, he noticed that the concrete material appeared to be surrounding the whole land.

The others got out of the ship and stared at the ground.

"Oh my," Robin said while analyzing the place.

Nami blinked and stared ahead of her. There was a forest. An old, normal-looking, forest. _'These many trees growing through bricks aren't exactly the definition of normal.'_

"Someone must've had fun while covering the whole island with bricks." Usopp sweat dropped, tapping the hard material twice. "Yet, it looks like no one's here."

"I doubt that's the case." Law spotted a fallen log and went towards it. "Room." He swiftly exchanged the log for a deep part of the underground soil, only to take out more bricks bonded with mortar.

Nami couldn't help but wonder. Was the whole island built out of bricks? But then how did the trees grow? She decided to stop asking herself. After all, these sort of situations kept happening every time the crew visited a different place.

Luffy chuckled in excitement and ran to the woods.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't go alone," Usopp yelled and followed his lead once again.

"This is troublesome." Zoro sighed and decided to tag along.

"Don't do the opposite of what you're saying idiot!" Nami shouted at the swordsman before an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Those blockheads are going to get lost."

'_If it goes on like this, I can say goodbye to my little holiday dream.' _An image of herself getting tanned while relaxing on the island's shore immediately popped. She thought about the matter and groaned. _'For now I'll just have to find them before they do something stupid on this island. Those idiots need to be warned about some things before I can rest.'_

She turned her gaze towards Robin and said, "I think it's better if we split up."

The archaeologist nodded. "Very well. I'll be looking around the forest." She paused before continuing with a smile. "I'm quite curious if the whole island has the same structure. Franky, would you like to come with me?"

The cyborg grinned. "All _right_!" The two headed to their left, walking along the shore.

"Torao-kun, you're coming with me!" Nami began walking towards the woods.

"And why exactly should I take part in this?" His deep voice caused her to stop walking and look back.

"Because if we don't go in there to get Luffy, we will have to lose more time on this island." She went back and grabbed his hand. "I'm also not planning to search for them alone."

Law's body stiffened at her touch. He then forcefully pulled his hand back. Noticing his reaction, the navigator flashed him a crooked smile, only to be met with a glare. Soon, the two pirates started walking side by side, heading for the forest.

Little did they know at that time, that their journey on this island was about to change their lives.

O O O

"Oh, you seem better Brook," Chopper said.

"Of course. There's nothing milk won't solve in a matter of time, yohohoho!" the skeleton laughed and got up.

Chopper nodded and scurried back to his previous spot. He couldn't wait to visit this island with his crewmates. Especially since Nami mentioned it being safe.

"Eh?" The blue-nosed doctor blinked once as he examined the deck. When he realized what happened, he yelled. "They left without me!"

O O O

**A/N:** And I'm done with the second chapter!

I'm really glad I have caught everyone's attention with this story. Thanks to you, I decided to continue it!

I'd like to thank not only everyone who followed, reviewed and added this story to their favorites, but also the people from Tumblr, who encouraged me to continue and left their opinions over there as well. (Thank you, keirra13, for your kind words! Hehe, the Law x Nami power is increasing.)

As for the reviews' replies:

Kagehime3: Thank you very much, for your support on both FF and Tumblr! I'm really glad to know I started it from a good point!

DangoCorn: Thank you! Hehe, innocence is beauty indeed.

Hanasho: I'm glad you loved the interactions between the crewmates. I was actually afraid I wouldn't do a good job on that because there are—in my opinion—too many characters to handle.

BatmanSwim2016: Thank you a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Dedmutt: Thanks a lot. Any thought matters to me!

Guest: Thank you Anon!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know what you think by dropping a review or a pm. Any advice/opinion is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

ASB

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 3**

O O O

The forest was enormous.

One could say that it appeared to have no end. But of course, as any other island, there was a limit. The seas wouldn't allow a slight misfortune to take them over, and in this case, it was no different.

Unfortunately, two worn out pirates disagreed. As they spent hours looking around the vast green area, they couldn't help but wonder if God himself decided to change the laws of nature.

The situation itself irritated the young male. He could not continue playing this game of hide-and-seek any longer. "I think it's best if we go back."

Upon hearing his words, Nami paused and turned around, facing the doctor. "And then what, let those idiots destroy this place so we could get in danger?"

Nami wanted to go back on Sunny as well. She was tired of walking aimlessly and trying out paths that seemed the most probable for her teammates to pick, only to find out that they were empty and the idiots were nowhere to be seen.

"As far as I know, they can take care of themselves and so can we. We'll just wait for them to return back by themselves," Law said.

The young navigator scoffed and crossed her arms. "That is exactly why we have to look for them. Without a capable person having a sense of direction, they're a lost cause." Whether Usopp was there or not was the same. Unless he had a special talent at intimidating and ordering them around, which Nami doubted.

"Let's just…" Nami sighed and turned to her right. "Try and search some more. They can't be too far. We did go after them as soon as they left."

He eyed her for a few moments before looking ahead, moving once again. "It's already been two hours Nami-ya."

She knew that. Her ankles began to hurt, yet she ignored it and kept going. She reminded herself to never wear heels when looking for Luffy.

"Should I call Black Leg-ya? There is a chance that they might have gotten back already." His eyes kept analyzing the surroundings, noticing the unusual shapes of the nut-brown branches.

The routes they would walk through were similar to each other. There were no signs or specific spots that could lead them to a certain place. The land was either abandoned or never visited to begin with. The two have not seen any animals or other sorts of creatures hiding around the area either, concluding that besides the sounds of the branches creaking and leaves rustling, nothing else could be heard.

"I'm sure Sanji-kun would have called in case they headed back."

Nami thought about the situation. _'As big as it is, this is still only a forest. They are able to get out of here if they just keep running straight. That's it!' _

The navigator's features changed and Law noticed. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the same way a four-year-old would when they received candies and her hint of a smile made him stop in his tracks.

What was she up to?

"I got a plan. We have to go back to the ship!" She dashed into the other direction. _'I just _had_ to leave my Clima-Tact on Sunny.' _

The captain of the Heart Pirates stared at her figure and sighed. He began following her once more.

"At least we're leaving this place," he muttered to himself.

O O O

"Oi, Luffy. I think we got lost." Usopp tried his best to keep calm while holding his chin.

"Eh, why do you say that?" The young pirate glanced at his comrade.

"Well, you see…"

"_Luffy, hold on!" The sniper was coughing through his deep breaths as he was trying to catch up. He knew that if they were to run off like that, they'd get lost._

_Usopp eyed the swordsman and yelled, "Zoro! Cut a small 'x' on this tree!" If they were to leave marks on their way, he was sure they would get back in no time._

_The green-haired man nodded and pulled out two of his swords, slashing the nearest tree._

_The sound of a falling trunk was heard and Usopp shrieked. "I told you to leave a mark, not cut it in pieces!" He was getting angry and Zoro was pretty much one of his reasons._

"_Ah, sorry."_

_The swordsman did as told the second time and continued doing so for the next couple of trees on their way._

Usopp nodded after telling Luffy about his idea. He was sure that as soon as he had convinced Luffy to make a turn while running, he'd be able to see those marks. Yet, it looked like they were missing.

"Oh! So we got lost because we can't see the fallen tree?" Luffy gazed at Zoro and commanded, "Slice up this tree Zoro."

"Are you an idiot?" The other two crewmates bawled in unison.

The lazy swordsman sighed and grabbed his swords. "Let's just get rid of all of them."

"You should both give up," Usopp darkly mumbled.

A sound was heard through the bushes, getting further away from their shadows.

The Straw Hats observed the small movements under the leaves. Usopp backed away and yelled in a not-so-brave manner, "W-Who's there?"

Luffy chuckled and headed towards the cause of the noise. He noticed that no one was there. The youngest crew member inspected the thick bushes. Suddenly, they moved again, causing him to gape. "_Amazing!_"

Zoro was clueless. He stepped forward and asked, "What's going on?"

In a swift motion, the bushes moved away from each other, revealing a hole. At a closer glance, it resembled a tunnel that leaded underground. Its size made sure that a well-built man could go in with no problems and the bricks surrounding it had an almost perfect structure.

Luffy's eyes widened. A grin was rapidly spreading on his lips and he found himself laughing. "Shishishi. This will be fun." He pulled Zoro by his leg before jumping in.

"What the hell?!" The green-haired man struggled to get away, but he soon fell after Luffy.

Usopp was shocked. He had no idea of what had just happened. His trembling legs made their way in front of the hole. He heard his crewmates' noises drifting apart from him as he gulped and bent down.

"I'm going to regret this." Closing his eyes, the sniper bravely jumped in.

O O O

The waves splashing on the concrete shore had a different sound. Its appearance kept Franky distracted. He would stare and try to think of all the possibilities that involved building an island. Yet again, it could just be a usual land that belonged to the New World. The shipwright decided to shrug it off and eye the rest of his surroundings.

Robin's words distracted his thoughts. "It appears to be the same as from where we left off."

"This is _super_ useless. I guess there's nothing special besides the ground."

She nodded and examined the space between themselves and the forest. Old logs and rocks were scattered throughout the place. Squinting her eyes, Robin spotted an unfamiliar looking rock not too far away from them. Its size and color stood out, causing the young archeologist to step out from her previous pace and hurry towards its location.

Franky remarked the woman's change of direction and followed her. The two ended up standing before the said rock that appeared to be about their height. What caught their attention, however, were the words painted on it. Or the lack thereof.

"Well, it looks like someone did visit this place before." Franky tried reading through the messy lines. Most of them were erased, but the two could make out a few words.

"Keep away, alive, cursed." Robin was struggling to understand the poor handwriting. "It looks like someone was trying to warn the people who visit this island."

The tall shipwright nodded and pointed to the rock's lowest corner. "Or the ones who go in the forest."

Between the dead leaves laying where Franky was gazing, hiding most of the rock's bottom, the word 'Forest' was harshly written.

O O O

Green.

All Nami could see were green leaves. She kept walking, pushing away most of the old branches that were blocking her way. She had to get out of here. This damned forest was already getting on her nerves.

"I could've sworn that we came through this part," She mumbled to herself.

Law eyed her for a few seconds before shifting his gaze back. "Talking about sense of direction."

Was he mocking her? Nami's cheeks flushed and she forcefully took two steps ahead, ignoring the Shichibukai's comment.

It couldn't be true. It's not like they got lost. The distance was just, really huge. Nami could not allow such a simple stroll to trick her. She had already memorized the path they took and she was sure as hell that they were going in the right direction.

She just had to be patient.

Yes. Patience was all she needed. Too bad her positive thoughts were once again destroyed after hearing Law's next words.

"It is all your fault."

"What?" Nami snapped. She turned around, facing Law. "How exactly is _this_ my fault?"

"You had to make yourself clear to Straw Hat-ya about this place."

She approached him and glared. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have asked me about it in the first place!"

"I had to tell you because we could have easily passed it and avoid the entire situation behind his back."

"Then couldn't you just ask me to talk about the matter in a secluded room, far away from Luffy? There are a bunch in that ship." They were now inches apart from each other.

Law sensed her irritation and backed away. He shot her a warning glare before walking, leaving her behind. She was right. He hated to admit that. Even if that was the case, it happened and it was useless to argue about it.

'_The nerve of that guy!' _She knew it was a bad idea to have him on Sunny. Law didn't even want to help them at first on Punk Hazard. He was not willing to help the kids, nor handle everyone's matters. Was his common goal with Luffy the only thing that mattered to him? _'Does he lack a heart? Sheesh.'_

Nami stormed off. She found herself walking towards her initial route, not caring about his presence anymore. Who needed him? She should've just gone by herself to look for Luffy and the others. He was on his own now. The navigator couldn't care less if he wanted to follow her or not. For all she cared, he could just get himself lost in the woods. She slightly hoped that his orientation matched Zoro's.

Lost in her thoughts, Nami heard a crack and yelped. She looked around defensively and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!" She was ready to take out her weapon when she froze. She had left it on Sunny. _'Out of all the days, it had to be today.'_

The orange-haired navigator took her words back. She wished Law didn't go too far. _'Maybe he's the one waltzing off through those large bushes.'_

"T-Torao?"

Another strong sound reached her ears. Someone was definitely there and Law did not respond. Nami immediately took off and yelled, "L-Luffy if that's you, then show yourself!" She hoped that was the case, even if she was not looking back. She noticed that there was no reply.

That meant trouble.

O O O

Trafalgar Law was wandering between the narrow trees. He got tired of this place. He got tired of the whole alliance with the Straw Hats whatsoever. His glare never left his features once since the moment he talked with the navigator. What was wrong with that woman?

He shook his head. If only Bepo were here. As much as Law hated to admit it, it was a pain to get out of this place.

_'What was that?'_ He was ready to take out his sword while eyeing his surroundings. Someone's voice echoed around. A woman's voice. "Nami-ya?"

His eyebrows drew together when her running body proceeded towards his. "What happened?"

Nonetheless, Nami was not paying attention to anything besides running. She had to get away from whoever was lurking in those bushes, be it an animal or an enemy.

Law's phrase caught the navigator off guard, causing her to harshly bump into him and knocking both of them over.

The two locked their gazes and Nami sighed in relief. "Thank God you're here. There is someone else with us," she whispered and took another glance to her right.

Ignoring their awkward position, Law fixed his hat with one hand while holding himself with the other. "I can't hear any footsteps Nami-ya." He was about to push her away when the ground started shaking.

Nami shrieked and tightened her grip on his coat. The two tried to get up when they noticed a third person leaning against a tree.

The shadow easily made its way in front of them, albeit the ground was still shaking. "Welcome my dear guests." The figure bowed. His features were not clear due to the lack of sunlight.

Law got up as fast as possible while helping out the navigator. He took out his sword and was about to attack the enemy when the grey bricks below them moved, changing their shape.

Before he had time to get away, the two fell into the newly formed hole.

At that time, all that could be heard was Nami's scream.

"Why, I _do_ hope you enjoy your stay."

O O O

**A/N: **And Cliffhanger!

What did you think?

Try guessing what's going to happen. I'm pretty curious to know your reactions.

Argh, I really can't write longer chapters yet. It will take some time before I get used to it.

Thanks once again for the positive feedback guys! It's a pleasure knowing that you enjoy this story.

Kagehime3: Hehe, poor Chopper indeed. Thank you so much. I'm so glad it caught your attention! I hope this chapter did as well.

Keirra: You'll see~ Well, I hope you enjoyed their moments from this chapter too! I'm also afraid of that. I haven't read many fics with Law and I'm not really sure what to do when I have to write about him.

BatmanSwim2016: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if Chopper didn't make an appearance. But he will in the next one!

Many thanks to the followers and Tumblr users as well. I love you all.

I'm really sorry if you find any spelling mistakes or anything wrong. I'll look again later and try to fix what's needed.

Anyway, reviews with your opinions or criticisms are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

ASB

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 4**

O O O

There must have been a mistake. No, scratch that. There was no mistake. It was just a dream. One which not even life could describe everyone's daily lives better. A dream that resembled each and every detail that not even the bravest men of the sea could point out when they visit a dangerous island.

Law could only agree with himself as he looked ahead. Yes, it was only a dream. Why else would he be lying on an elegant, double-sized bed, surrounded by the most exquisite furniture a grand room could possibly have? He had never even been before in his entire life in such a luxurious room. Therefore, the only explanation must have been that his subconscious was creating through his imagination what he had barely seen in reality.

His eyes slowly drifted to his left side, observing the slender figure peacefully sleeping next to him. There was one question he could not, however, fully understand. If this really was a dream, then why would Nami appear in it?

He thought about the matter as he was silently staring at her. It must have been because she kept talking most of the time on Luffy's ship, catching most of the crew's—and his—attention. But then why was Luffy not here? Sure, Nami had to order around whenever the others were doing idiotic things, but he admitted that Luffy was far worse. Ever since they left Punk Hazard, that boy wouldn't keep his mouth shut unless there was a meal ready.

Law blinked twice while considering his state. If this was a dream, then how was he thinking about all of these issues to such an extent? He eyed his surroundings once again before spotting a large mirror on the opposite side of the room. He easily checked out his reflection, with no signs of blurry or distorted features. Law decided to take a hold of his forearm. He gripped it with force and soon felt a slow pain growing. There were already two hints.

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts, causing the surgeon to turn his head. _'She's still sleeping.'_ He decided that sooner or later—preferably sooner—he should wake her up.

He leaned and tapped her on the shoulder, earning soft murmurs from the woman. Law repeated his previous action.

"Ngh, Robin, give me five more minutes." She rolled over to the other side, her back facing the surgeon.

Nami felt so tired. She told herself that there was no hurry to get up. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. The bed felt so comfortable and she couldn't help but snuggle against the pillow, wondering if it had always been so soft. The constant pressure felt on her shoulder finally won and she opened her eyes. She must've overslept if Robin had to shake her so badly. Nami wearily eyed the floor to look for her pair of slippers, only to see that they were missing. Her glance lifted and she blinked hard. There was a white table with some decorative objects unbeknown to her. Realization suddenly dawned on the young woman and her eyes widened.

She was not in her room.

Despite the fact that she kept looking at the different objects that belonged on the left side of the said place, her body was completely frozen. '_Where am I?'_ If she wasn't on the Thousand Sunny, then it could only mean that the one who grasped her a few seconds ago couldn't be Robin either.

"Nami-ya, are you okay?"

Nami rolled back and locked her gaze with the one and only person she had least expected to be with_, _Trafalgar Law. He was leaning against the leather headboard and sitting quietly right next to her head, close enough to spot her long locks reaching his side. Nami immediately got up and did as any other confused woman would do in this case. She screamed.

"Will you keep quiet?" Law glared at her.

Without thinking, the navigator raised her hand, ready to push him away from the bed. The action was stopped when Law grabbed her wrist. "Calm yourself woman."

"What's going on? Where are we? Why are _you_ here?" She kept questioning him after she got out of bed. Nami inspected her body. She sighed in relief when she noticed that there was nothing missing. Her current attire, consisting of a pink tank top with the word _Heat_ written on it and a pair of blue-white striped shorts, looked fine. However, Nami realized that her Clima-Tact wasn't there. She then looked around, trying to find her weapon, only to notice the elegant and _expensive-looking_ room. Where in the world was she?

"I woke up in here as well." His sentence caught her attention. Nami narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. That wasn't enough for an explanation.

Law made his way to his sword that was apparently left on the wooden floor next to his hat. He grabbed them and went up to Nami. "I woke up a few minutes before you and as much as it annoys me, I have no idea as to where we are either, or how is it that we got here." He stated as he adjusted his hat. "Now let's go."

"We can't leave without my weapon!" Nami exclaimed. She was about to look for it when she heard a soft knock on the door.

The two pirates shifted their gazes simultaneously. The door was slowly opened and an old lady came inside. "How are you two feeling?" she asked, her gentle smile never once leaving her features.

"U-um, we are fine," the navigator managed to smile back. _'Great. Now what?'_

"Why are we here?" Law looked at the short, white-haired lady, impatiently waiting for her answer.

His unkind behavior startled the little woman. Nami noticed her reaction and took a step ahead, slightly bowing. "I'm sorry, he's just a bit...confused."

"Ah, I understand. Well, I found you two lying unconscious in my backyard. I was a bit shocked at first I admit, but I couldn't leave you there. So I decided to bring you inside."

Nami nodded. "Thank you, um..."

The old woman flashed them another smile and said, "My name is Ohana. Oh, please don't just stand there, let us go and eat. Breakfast is ready."

Breakfast? Was it morning already? "Thank you for helping us Ohana-san." Nami nodded and followed her trails with Law walking right behind her. She wasn't sure if trusting the old lady seemed like a good idea. Although, seeing as they had no idea about their whereabouts, she decided to wait and see where things would go.

On the other hand, Law didn't enjoy their situation at all. As they were making their way to the woman's kitchen, he couldn't help but keep his mind focused on the matter.

O O O

The two pirates found themselves in another room. The old woman named Ohana, instructed them to their seats before sitting down herself.

'_How rich is she?'_ Nami kept looking around, admiring the kitchen before taking a seat at the table next to Law. She noted the presence of another man making his way towards them. He was carrying large bowls and plates to their table. _'Even a waiter, huh.'_

Once the table was ready, the little woman made herself comfortable by pouring tea. "Please, eat as much as you like. I'm so glad to have visitors, even if you two did make quite an odd entrance." She giggled and took a sip.

Law analyzed the food to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. He took a bite from the hot omelet and slightly nodded in approval. The idea of being in a stranger's house and eating their food wasn't a good one. Yet, he figured that the woman didn't intend to cause harm and he admitted to himself that he was hungry. Out of the corner of his eye, he took a brief look at Nami. She seemed to be enjoying her meal.

"This omelet tastes good Ohana-san. Thank you for the food." Nami smiled before drinking from the porcelain cup. "I'd like to know though, where exactly are we?" She tried her best to remember the last thing that happened, but to no avail. She thought about what Law had said earlier and she felt worried. Her last memory was of the crew's and the others' presence on Sunny, making their way to Dressrosa. What exactly was going on?

The older female blinked and looked at them with a confused face. Shortly after, she stifled her laugh. "Well, youngsters these days sure do seem to forget where they're wandering. You're in the Green district miss."

"Huh? Green district?"

"Yes. It's right next to the Grand River."

Green district? Grand River? If Nami was confused before, she was now completely lost. She gawked at the old woman before turning her head to Law, hoping that he had some answers.

The captain of the Heart Pirates was, as always, having the same stern look on his face. Another sigh escaped his lips and he placed his hands on the table. He was getting tired already. "Could you please tell us the name of this island?"

His words caused the owner of the house to tilt her head. "Why, it's Sko-Land of course."

Nami had no recollections of such a place. Did they visit a new island and get beat up to such an extent that caused them to lose their memories? Why were there no injuries on her body then? Also, what happened with Luffy and the others? She shook her head and decided to keep calm. "I'm sorry, we cannot exactly remember how we got here. We are kind of...lost. We have to find my friends so could you tell us the way to the docks? Our ship must be waiting for us."

The old lady's expression changed into a more serious one, which only succeeded in making Nami feel uneasy. "But young girl, don't you know that no one can leave this island?"

"And why is that?" Law butted in.

The old woman placed her tea cup on the table and gave them a weak response, "Whoever tries to get in the sea dies, dear."

O O O

Chopper was leaning against the railings of their ship. His legs were swaying as he kept looking at the island. It really was not fair at all. He knew that as the doctor of the ship, he had to take care of everyone, including the ones beaten up by Nami. But still, that wasn't a reason to go without him. "They are so mean!"

Sanji patted the short reindeer. "Don't worry Chopper, they'll come back and you can go with them again." He paused to blow the smoke out of his mouth before a pair of heart-shaped eyes were formed on his face. "And then I'll be able to assist Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

His last words only caused the little doctor to sweat drop. Sanji was right, though. They would come back eventually and he'd be able to go out there too. Before Chopper decided to take a last glance towards the island, he noticed two figures running in their direction. "E-eh? Robin? Franky?"

Sanji wiggled around and started waving at the black-haired woman. "Robin-chwan! Welcome back!"

The two crewmates made their way to the ship. As soon as they got up, they called the others to let everyone know of what they'd seen.

"Ow! Everyone, we have _super_ news." Franky struck his pose and sat down, allowing Chopper to jump on his head.

"Franky, Robin." Chopper sobbed through a tiny smile. "I knew you'd come back and take me out with you!"

Robin gave the little reindeer a smile before changing her expression into a serious one. "Unfortunately Chopper, we can't go back there."

Brook and the others were puzzled. Momonosuke walked in front of her and asked, "What happened?"

"It looks like this island is dangerous."

Her response caused Chopper to shriek and fall from Franky's head. "E-eh? Dangerous? H-how?"

"It's cursed," she said with an innocent smile.

"Eh?!" Everyone besides her and Franky yelled.

"That's right." A new voice disturbed their conversation. They turned their heads and noticed a middle-aged man standing on the ship's rails. "I'm very sorry for not coming sooner to let you all know." He bowed fast, causing him to fall onto the deck and hurt his head.

"Who are you?" Sanji came before him, dropping into a fighting stance. He was ready to raise his right leg and kick the intruder, only to stop when he noticed the said man kneeling in front of him.

"I am so sorry! Y-you can call me Tomo," he said and raised his head enough to take a peek at the blond chef.

"Why did you apologize earlier Tomo-san?" Robin made her way next to Sanji.

The stranger sat again while rubbing the back of his head. "I had to come before any of you had left this ship so I could warn you."

"Do you live on this island?" Robin raised a brow.

"You could say that." He shifted and gave them a smile. "I'm glad you and your blue-haired friend didn't get inside of the forest and made your way back here. I have to let you know that this place is dangerous, so it's for the best if you leave now."

"Hold on there, old man," Franky yelled after reaching their spot. "Some of our crew members went into that forest and we can't leave without them."

Tomo's eyes widened at his reply. He then knelt down again and apologized. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have come faster to let you know."

Sanji dug around in his pocket for a bit before dragging out his lighter, ready to lit his cigarette. "What's going on with this place?" he asked and took a long drag.

"This island is cursed as your friend said earlier." The newcomer shifted again and looked down before he continued, "And I'm afraid your friends cannot come back."

O O O

**A/N: **Ahaha, I bet everyone's confused now. Sorry, you will understand as the story progresses.

I apologize for the tiny mistakes. I tend to upload each chapter as soon as I finish writing it and I know, that's not okay.

Thank you for everyone who reads this story. It makes me happy to know you are interested in it.

Also, thanks a lot Keirra-san for your help. I'm glad to know that some slight-AU isn't a problem. I will try to keep it OP-verse as much as possible though~ (it resembles an arc more that way)

Special thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and adds this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me!

Kagehime3: Ehehe, I'm glad you liked that part. As I was writing it I couldn't help but giggle. It really sounds funny~ (reminds me of Alice in Wonderland now that I think about it)

Hanasho: I'm really glad it caught your attention. It will get even better in the next chapters! And yes, there are going to be more LawNa moments. We all love those scenes the most~

Guest: Hehe, thanks Anon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well then!

Let me know what you think by dropping a review. It really encourages me to go on with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

ASB

**A Short Break**

**Chapter 5**

O O O

"Where are we?"

Luffy grinned, completely ignoring the question. "Look at those huge statues, Zoro. They look _amazing!_"

Gazing upon the unfamiliar sight, Zoro grunted as he held Usopp tightly on his back. He turned his head to take another look at the sniper's unconscious face before he started following their captain.

Luffy, on the other hand, was amazed. The land somehow made him feel all warm and he couldn't stop himself from inspecting every detail around him. He kept running around, stretching and jumping on every statue of different sizes and shapes while being careful as to not fall into the wide river. "This place is awesome." He paused for a moment to look back at Zoro before asking, "But where are we?"

"I have no idea either, idiot."

This was not the usual case where Zoro would randomly get lost again and drag some of his crewmates along. No, this was on a whole other level. As much as the swordsman tried to remember, he couldn't put the pieces together at all. How was it that they were on a land if the last thing he knew was sailing peacefully on Sunny? Heck, he didn't even remember seeing an island in the first place.

Zoro shifted his gaze, examining their current location. He spotted a small village at the edge of the meadow; and as they were walking through the tall grasses, he couldn't help but notice that everything was _colorful_. The trees were dressed in blue and red leaves, resembling the grass below them, whereas the river on their left had a strange shade of purple. There were also painted statues made out of stone rocks aligned perfectly along the riverbanks, each of them being completely different.

The sight was disturbing.

"I can't believe we woke up in such a place. I wonder where everyone else is," Luffy said once he got back next to Zoro. He placed his hands behind his head as he started to think about the others. His short thoughts soon disappeared when he escaped a chuckle. "I'm sure they're okay, though."

Zoro only blinked, his gaze still ahead. "I guess we'll have to pay a visit to that village to get some answers."

Luffy nodded in response and the two headed towards the said place.

O O O

Nami was having a hard time processing the words that the old lady had just said and the awkward silence that followed after didn't help either. She could only stare at the empty plate in front of her while thinking about the woman's words.

Law, however, ignored her statement. "We'll have to see that for ourselves." He got up, eyeing Nami as a sign to leave.

She nodded once and looked over the table. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Ohana-san. We will take our leave." She got up and bowed in sign of appreciation.

"Ah, it was my pleasure. Take care." She paused for a moment before continuing with a genuine smile plastered on her face. "But if you do need any help, feel free to come by again."

"Thank you."

After they bid their farewells—with practically only Nami doing the job on their behalf—the two followed one of her butlers until they reached the main entrance.

Once they left the house, their eyes were greeted by the unnatural view of the street. _Everything _was green.

"Are you serious?" Nami asked herself in a low tone. _'At least the district's name makes sense now.'_ She thought with a short, unamused laugh. The navigator then peeked over her shoulder and noticed that Law had a similar expression. He was just as confused, to say the least, and _that_ caught her attention.

After a few moments of confusion, Law regained his usual attitude. His eyes remained steady and unblinking as he analyzed the streets. The color changed from the dark green roads to other multiple shades for the houses and shops; everything—besides the people and the sky—was green.

Law looked ahead. Luckily for them, they weren't too far away from the shore. He sighed before taking a step closer to Nami. "Let's go."

Nami gave him a slow nod and they started walking on the road, passing a group of happy teenagers. She glanced at them and pouted. At least some people were having fun. Her thoughts soon drifted to the current matter. Again.

Why were they here? What was going on? Nami kept questioning herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit scared. First of all, she had no idea where she was or where her crewmates were. Second, her Clima-Tact was missing and God knew how angry Usopp would get if she'd really lost it. Third, out of all the people she knew, Trafalgar Law _had_ to be the one who'd end up in the same mess as her. And that last thought scared her the most. Nami knew that he wouldn't dare to hurt her for the sake of their alliance, but she still couldn't feel safe around him.

She kept her eyes on the road while thinking about Law. What if all of this was his plan of some sort? Her eyes narrowed as she took a glance at him from her peripheral vision. That must be it. He must have kidnapped her in order to control Luffy with a wicked plan of his. Oh, and his acting skills were pretty good. _'That sly bastar—'_

"Nami-ya, did you hear what I had just said?"

"Huh?" She turned her head in his direction, gulping slowly. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I found a Den Den Mushi in my pocket."

'_Although, I don't remember taking one in the first place.'_ He thought about the matter before taking it out in front of her. "Let's call your crew."

He handed her the Den Den Mushi. Nami noticed that it belonged to their ship and she eyed him for a few seconds, still unsure of his scheme.

"This is not a game Nami-ya." He sent her a glare.

Nami huffed and did as told. She was waiting for an answer, but no one picked up. "No one's answering."

He nodded once before they began walking once again. "We will have to try later."

An awkward silence soon followed and Nami went back to her thoughts. She was still worried over their situation. The orange-haired navigator kept wondering if Law had anything to do with it, so she finally caught the courage and was about to talk, only to have Law interrupt her instead.

"Look Nami-ya, I'm not playing anything here. Don't think that I came up with this because I have no reason to. My main goal is to go to Dressarosa and defeat Doflamingo. Other than that, I have no use of any of the Straw Hat pirates."

His cold words reached her ears and Nami looked up at him with a glare, noticing that he was still looking ahead. "I didn't say you were at fault with this."

"Your expression did."

Nami crossed her arms as she looked away from him, viewing the narrow houses that were poorly aligned. Embarrassment covered her features and she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore what he had just said. After a few minutes passed, the navigator admitted to herself that he had a point. Why would Law take her away from Sunny and somehow erase her memories if he wouldn't win a thing from it? She shook her head in annoyance. This was all so frustrating and she had no idea what to do.

A little kid playing with a small ball came up to them after he had accidentally thrown the ball in their direction, causing them to stop in their tracks. "I'm so sorry!"

Nami looked down at the little boy and gave him a smile. "That's okay. You better head back because this place doesn't look too safe."

That was true. The narrow path looked shabby enough and Nami couldn't believe how a few steps from the old lady's house to where they were right now changed so much. That _green_ street looked so well built and it matched that of an elegant and pricey land. But this alley was nothing like that. It looked haunted and scary. At least everything in here had a normal color.

The boy grinned and pointed to the end of the path. "That's okay. The guards are always on duty here, so nothing can happen to us."

"The guards?"

The little boy nodded while picking up the ball. "Yes. Even if they keep guarding us from going into the sea, they are still looking out for the people near the shoreline, like in these small streets."

Law blinked and bent down in front of him. "What do you mean by guarding the sea?" He had to check if the kid's words would coincide with those of the old woman.

"The sea water can kill us if we go in it. It's their duty to protect us in case someone goes there."

Law glanced over at Nami and saw that she shared a similar look as him. He looked back at the kid before slowly getting up. "I see."

The boy waved at them and ran back to his previous spot. Nami watched him as he started playing with other children. She then looked at Law after the two began walking. "It looks like something really is wrong with the water."

He grunted in response. Law did not like this at all. He had never heard of an island that had such a problem. Unless that was an excuse to not let anyone get away from this place.

O O O

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't pass this line."

When they had reached the shore, the two were stopped from going further by two guards.

"Of course we can, _sir, _so please let us."

One of the old men let out a long sigh. "Look lady, this is not a game. Now if you could please leave…"

Nami went up to them and murmured in a low, yet seductive tone. "Oh, but I'd like to see if the sea can really do what the others say." She slowly hugged herself, causing the two older men to stare at her accentuated curves, mainly the cleavage area between her breasts.

Forgetting about everything else, one of them opened their mouth to talk while blushing madly. "A-alright miss. W-we could throw something in there and you can see for yourself."

Nami nodded and grinned in Law's direction once the two guards went to look for an object around the area. "See? That's how you do it without showing off your powers around."

Law remembered their earlier conversation about him to better not use his powers until they knew more about the island and he agreed. It was for the best to not start making a fuss when they had no idea what this island was capable of. Her statement, however, caused him to narrow his eyes and look away. That woman was too much. Shortly after, Law spotted the older man taking a rock in his hands before throwing it with force in the water. No sooner did the rock pass a few miles than it exploded.

Nami was shocked, to say the least. Her mouth was half open and as much as she wanted to say something, words couldn't come out at all.

No, no, that could not be true. There must have been a trick.

"See? Now if you excuse us, we are on duty in this area."

Law was still not convinced. He grabbed Nami by her hand before walking away from them.

"Hmph, curious youngsters," The shorter guard said.

The two stopped as soon as they reached behind the nearest house to the shore where the guards couldn't see them anymore.

The minute Nami came back to her senses, she pulled her hand back and frowned. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her question and whispered the word "Room." As the light blue aura of his devil powers extended, Law swapped a pigeon that was flying above the sea with an unused barrel next to him. When the bird cooed in front of them, the two dropped their gazes on the exchanged item and an explosive sound was heard from the shore. The barrel was indeed blown up into pieces when it came into contact with the water.

_That_ had answered their question.

The commotion caused some of the guards to search around the place and the two pirates took the time to run away so they would not get into trouble. Once they had reached a safe spot—which unluckily enough was the same green street from where they had first left—the two locked their gazes.

"This is going to be a problem." Nami pointed out while massaging her temples in frustration.

"Yeah."

O O O

In the deep woods of the island where The Thousand Sunny was, a shadow kept running around. Its figure could still not be seen clearly due to the leaves covering most of the sunlight, but his moves showed that he was slowly dancing around.

A dance of happiness.

Besides the sound of the cold wind whistling through the branches and the narrow steps tapped against the concrete land, a low humming could be heard.

"No one can run away,

When I am looking for my prey.

Five new visitors came today

And they will forever stay."

O O O

**A/N: **Yikes, what's with that shitty poem at the end? (I'm really bad at those)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy with some…stuff.

Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who likes this fic! I love you all.

Now, for the dear reviewers:

Kagehime: Yes, yes, I couldn't help myself with that scene. I just had to have them wake up in the same bed. Thank you very much!

BatmanSwim2016: I'm glad you find it intriguing! I hope you'll enjoy the following chapters as well because I'm planning to make everyone confused for a while, mwahaha.

Hanasho: Yup, that scene was the bomb, lol. Did I just say that? Anyway, I'm glad you find the island interesting and hopefully you'll enjoy the following chapters as well!

Keirra: Yes, that is the best part. I mean the whole world can fall apart as long as those two are stuck together. Okay, I'm joking. It's not like anyone will die in this fic. Or is it?

Okay, I'll shut up now.

Let me know what you think by dropping a review. They really do encourage me to go on and they help me out to know what you all think about each chapter!


End file.
